


a birthday party

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, happy birthday yuki, i love love love you and mankai does too, set in first year probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: How will Yuki celebrate his birthday this year?
Kudos: 22





	a birthday party

**Author's Note:**

> i love yuki a lot!! thanks for reading!!

“My birthday? I’m going out with my sisters.”

Muku fidgeted and looked down. “Oh… Just with your sisters?”

“Well, yeah. It’s what we do every year.” _Not like I’ve ever had a party, since I stopped bothering when nobody came in elementary school,_ he thought. “Why ask, Muku?”

“Oh, um…” Clenching his hand into a fist, Muku straightened his back and looked up at Yuki determinedly. “Yuki, how about you have a party here, too, with the troupe? I know everyone wants to celebrate your birthday…!”

Yuki blinked. Celebrate with the troupe? Well, that _was_ an option… Tenma and Misumi had little parties for their birthdays, too, so why not Yuki? The thought just didn’t cross his mind.

It’d certainly be a louder way to spend it than usual. But Yuki was beginning to realize that wasn't such a bad thing, being loud with your friends. Smiling a little, he replied, “Sounds good to me.”


End file.
